


Набу

by Kenilvort



Series: На штемпеле звёзды [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, how do I even
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: Над доктором Маккоем снова нависла опасность стать седьмой женой вождя. Ну, или почти





	Набу

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katry/gifts).



> Бессмысленно, беспощадно и бессюжетно. Стена слов, ООС. Гилти-плежа. Сомнительный юмор, сомнительное все

 

_10-й месяц, 2259 г._

На первый взгляд планета была просто роскошной: прозрачные голубые моря, бескрайние песчаные пляжи. На краткую долю секунды Маккой вообразил себя в шезлонге, с тропическим коктейлем в руках, окруженным красотками в прозрачных парео.

– А здесь, – сказал Спок, и в голосе его звучало еле сдерживаемое возбуждение, – сассахи производят потомство.

Проектор мигнул и выплюнул новое изображение: огромная, чешуйчатая рептилия с пурпурным гребнем свернулась вокруг горки яиц. Неподалеку от нее виднелась товарка, обнимавшая еще одну горку яиц. Ее длинный шипастый хвост походил на орудие изощренной средневековой пытки. Она посмотрела прямо в камеру и выпустила голубоватый, похожий на тонкое жало язык.

– Зачем вы нам это показываете? – спросил Маккой, потому что кто-то просто должен был это спросить.

Спок свел брови:

– Если вы вдруг окажетесь возле кладки, то…

– Да меня туда и калачом не заманишь, – буркнул Маккой. Раздался согласный гул голосов. Спок обвел экипаж несчастным взглядом. Очевидно, ему, ученому и вулканцу, трудно было понять, почему другие с таким редкостным безразличием относятся к чужой – уникальной! – цивилизации и культуре.

– Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, – шепнула Маккою Ухура. – Не смей его жалеть. Иначе опомниться не успеешь, как будешь высиживать эти яйца сам.

– Или еще что похуже, – добавил с другой стороны Сулу.

– Точно, – Маккой сжал зубы и немедленно ожесточился сердцем. – Покажите нам что-нибудь полезное, – возвысил голос он. – Что-нибудь, с чем мы имеем реальный шанс столкнуться.

– Вы вполне можете… – начал было Спок.

– Я вас умоляю, – закатил глаза Маккой. – Какой дурак подпустит нас к будущему потомству?

Спок нехотя кивнул, и Маккой засчитал себе маленькую победу. Это было разумно. Это было логично. Экипаж «Энтерпрайз» был кучкой малопонятных, чуждых пришельцев. Им просто не могли показывать кладки.

– Как?! Скажите мне: как?! – разорялся Маккой несколько дней спустя. – Как они нас сюда вообще пустили? – Они стояли возле одной из многочисленных куч яиц и смотрели, как крохотные сассахи разбивают скорлупу и, еле слышно шипя, выбираются наружу. – Я просто диву даюсь! Как эти сассахи еще не вымерли?

Стоявшая у кладки нянька посмотрела ему прямо в глаза и обнажила когти, способные безо всякого труда вскрыть Маккоя, как устрицу.

– Возможно, они нас не боятся просто потому, что им нечего бояться? – предположила Ухура и медленно, стараясь не делать резких движений, отступила назад.

– У меня есть гипошприц, – отреагировал Маккой машинально. – И я не побоюсь пустить его в ход!

– Это, – с сожалением произнес Сулу, – действует только на Спока.

Сопровождающий их сассах низко и протяжно зашипел, и мультитранслятор на шее у Маккоя разразился пространной речью об особенностях высиживания яиц. Маккой слушал о периодах инкубации, эмоциональной связи между няньками и потомством, правильной температуре и эмпатической подпитке, и чувствовал, как у него стекленеют глаза.

Спок внимал объяснениям сассаха, словно божественному откровению. Мини-рекордер в его руках дрожал. Не приходилось сомневаться, что по возвращении на корабль он опять закроется в каюте или лаборатории и затрет эти записи на нескончаемом «повторе», впадая в священный научный экстаз.

– Кто-то просто должен рассказать ему про порно – пробормотал Маккой, и Ухура неделикатно фыркнула. – Но это буду не я.

– И не я, – отозвалась она.

– И не я, – добавил Сулу.

– И не я, – поспешно открестился Чехов.

– Подадим прошение капитану Пайку, – предложил Маккой мстительно и протянул руку вперед. – Один за всех…

– И все по-прежнему против Спока.

Стоявшая неподалеку нянька хрипло заклекотала, и до Маккоя не сразу дошло, что она смеется.

– Все время забываю, что они эмпаты, – буркнул он. Ухура с напускным сочувствием похлопала его по плечу.

 

 

Маккой со вздохом зашагал по пляжу. Место и вправду было райским: ласково шумел прибой, белый песок раскинулся впереди нескончаемой косой. Однако вместо тропических коктейлей у него было несколько флаконов кроветворного, а вместо красоток в парео – не слишком гуманоидные ящерицы.

Есть от чего впасть в отчаяние, подумал Маккой кисло, обходя по широкой дуге очередную няньку и останавливаясь у высокой кладки чуть поодаль. Эта была откровенно странной: взрослых сассахов рядом с ней не было, и крупные белые яйца лежали мертво и неподвижно. Никто не проламывал скорлупу, никто не оглашал воздух воинственным или голодным шипением.

– Можете потрогать, – предложил один сассах из группы сопровождения.

– Потрогать? – переспросил Маккой и машинально попятился.

– Мертвые яйца, – пояснил тот. – Брошенная кладка, – и повторил: – Можете потрогать.

Трогать яйца Маккою не хотелось: для этого надо было быть Споком.

– Нет, спасибо, я… – попытался было отказаться он.

Сассах растянул губы в улыбке, обнажив частые острые зубы.

– Трогайте, – велел он.

Сжав зубы, Маккой по-крабьи придвинулся к кладке, ткнул пальцем в случайное яйцо и тут же отдернул руку.

Ничего не произошло.

Сассах улыбнулся шире.

Приободрившись, Маккой снова ткнул пальцем в кладку. Затем – еще раз и еще раз.

Ничего не происходило.

Окончательно осмелев, он взял в руки одно из яиц и огладил пальцем гладкую прохладную скорлупу.

– Мертвая кладка, – снова сказал сассах. Маккой кивнул.

Затем раздался негромкий хруст, что-то – кто-то – проломило скорлупу изнутри. В образовавшемся проеме показалась гладкая, покрытая блестящей влажной пленкой голова новорожденного сассаха.

Внутри у Маккоя все похолодело.

Сассах из сопровождения недоверчиво заклекотал. Маккой подозревал, что мультитранслятор с этим просто не справится, и так оно и оказалось.

Разломав скорлупу, новорожденный сассах упал ему ладонь и, раскрыв крошечные челюсти, еле слышно зашипел. Его лапки сомкнулись вокруг пальца Маккоя, мягкие коготки зацарапали кожу.

Снова раздался сухой хруст. Маккой с замиранием сердца перевел взгляд на так называемую мертвую кладку. По яйцам одна за другой змеились трещины. Выламывая куски скорлупы, детеныши сассахов выбирались из яиц и один за другим взбирались на Маккоя. За считанные секунды он оказался облеплен скользкой, шевелящейся и попискивающей живой массой из новорожденных сассахов.

Смотревший на него во все глаза сассах из сопровождения запрокинул голову и издал пронзительный высокий звук – что-то среднее между криком, клекотом и свистом. На глазах у Маккоя остальные сассахи, включая нянек, застыли, но почти тут же бросились к ним, размахивая короткими острыми копьями. Очень острыми копьями, подумал Маккой и сглотнул. Как будто им было мало когтей и зубов.

Сассахи окружили Маккоя высокой, непреодолимой стеной. Нежно клекочущие няньки принялись осторожно снимать с него детенышей. Остальные пересвистывались – и смотрели, смотрели, смотрели.

– Что здесь произошло? – Ухура кое-как протолкалась сквозь сассахов, бросила на него один-единственный взгляд и застонала. – Когда мы пришли, – он повернулась в ближайшему сассаху и принялась бурно жестикулировать, – все так уже и было. Честно.

Маккой отчаянно закивал. Пара особенно юрких детенышей уже успела забраться ему под форму.

– Сделайте что-нибудь, – обратился он к одной из нянек. – И побыстрее. Я шел в Звездный флот, чтобы лечить и спасать, а не… т-твою мать, – охнул он, когда какой-то новорожденный сассах забрался ему в штаны. – Однажды, – выдавил он, и мультитранслятор перевел его слова как серию длинных щелчков и посвистываний, – я собираюсь встретить красивую и понимающую женщину и осесть в какой-нибудь дремучей Джорджии. Будет очень трудно сделать это без… Блядь, да выньте его уже оттуда!

Сассахи расступились, впуская в круг главу группы сопровождения. Позади него следовал Спок.

– Ну наконец-то, – выдохнул Маккой с облегчением. – Давайте, помашите своим дипломатическим иммунитетом или что там у нас и поскорей заберите меня на корабль. Мне нужен йод и лошадиная доза успокоительного. На худой конец сойдет и виски. Ну?

Встопорщив яркие пурпурные гребни, сассахи из сопровождения обступили своего главу и возбужденно заклекотали, тыча когтистыми пальцами в Маккоя. «Мертвая кладка», – переводил обрывки слов мультитранслятор, – «едва коснулся» и «национальное достояние».

В животе у Маккоя еще больше похолодело.

– Что вы сделали? – спросил Спок. Он смотрел на копошащихся на Маккое сассахов, и в его глазах светились жгучее научное любопытство и…

– Нет, – Маккой протестующее взмахнул рукой, стряхнув несколько детенышей на песок, и няньки недовольно заворчали. – Я знаю этот взгляд!

Стоявшая рядом Ухура вздохнула: этот взгляд знал не только Маккой, но и весь экипаж «Энтерпрайза». Обычно с подобным взглядом Спок прикидывал, что можно выручить за члена экипажа, приглянувшегося туземцам на этот раз.

 

 

– Вы не можете! – проскрежетал Маккой сквозь зубы. Он сдерживался из последних сил, чтобы не начать расхаживать по каюте: его позицию в разговоре с коммандером эта нервная привычка ничуть бы не улучшила.

Спок вопросительно посмотрел на него.

– Это нарушение моих прав, – произнес Маккой медленно. – Как человека, как космолетчика, как свободного и разумного существа наконец!

Все это могло бы сработать, если бы Спок давно и твердо ни считал, что любое индивидуальное меркнет перед коллективным, а любые права пасуют перед важностью и значением научных изысканий.

– Побойтесь бога! – воззвал Маккой. – Или хотя бы трибунала!

– Сассахи, – Спок говорил медленно, словно растолковывал прописные истины умственно отсталому ребенку, – готовы выделить за вас достаточно воинов, чтобы укомплектовать эмпатами все корабли Звездного флота. Вы понимаете? Все. Вы представляете, как улучшится наш психологический и эмоциональный микроклимат, если у нас в штате будет эмпат?

– Мне плевать, – признался Маккой честно. – Я не собираюсь оставаться здесь и высиживать яйца.

– Ну, технически…

– Коммандер Спок.

– Да?

– У меня все еще есть гипошприц.

– Но…

– А еще я могу прямо сейчас диагностировать у вас регилианскую лихорадку и упечь в карантин без доступа к вашим драгоценным пробиркам и исследовательским образцам. Вы представляете себе, сколько лечится регилианская лихорадка?

– Но… – брови Спока сошлись у переносицы. – Я не болен.

– Очень долго, – бросил Маккой жестко. – Очень-очень долго. Кто знает, что за это время может случиться в вашей личной лаборатории.

– Вы… вы мне угрожаете? – уточнил Спок неуверенно.

– О да.

– И вы и вправду подвергнете опасности мою лабораторию?

– Лично залью все напалмом.

– У нас на корабле есть напалм?

Маккой с многозначительным видом извлек из чехла гипошприц.

На лице Спока отразилась жестокая внутренняя борьба.

– Ну хорошо, я поговорю с сассахами.

– Ни хрена, – покачал головой Маккой. – Все переговоры будет вести Ухура.

– Но я…

– На худой конец Сулу.

– Вы не можете…

– Это вы не можете! – Маккой упер Споку палец в грудь. – Вы не можете сначала говорить, что вам нравится ставить мне засосы, а потом отдавать меня седьмой женой в гарем вождя! Это так не работает!

– Ну, формально…

– В этом нет логики, Спок! – произнес Маккой страшным, свистящим шепотом. Спок потрясенно уставился на него: без сомнения, это было самое страшное оскорбление, которое ему когда-либо наносили. Наверное, на этом Маккою следовало бы остановиться, следовало бы замолчать – но он уже не мог. Противника следовало повергнуть в пыль бесповоротно и окончательно. – Если я вам нравлюсь, сделайте с этим что-нибудь!

Уже на середине фразы Маккою захотелось откусить себе язык, но сказанного было не воротить. Спок смотрел на него, словно Маккой предложил ему вот так, сходу, вывести фундаментальный закон вселенной.

Маккой сделал самое разумное, что можно было сделать в этой ситуации: он тактически отступил, а попросту сбежал.

 

 

– Дипломатический что?.. – переспросил Маккой. В другой ситуации он бы воспользовался любым шансом, чтобы полюбоваться Ухурой, однако сейчас ему было попросту больно на нее смотреть.

– Дипломатический конфликт, – произнесла она ровно. – Сассахи утверждают, что ты им просто необходим, и если им тебя не отдадут, они грозят расторгнуть все отношения с Союзом.

– Да жахнуть по ним, и всех делов! – предложил с энтузиазмом Чехов и поморщился, получив легкий подзатыльник от Сулу.

– Ну, вообще-то, – начал было Маккой. – Эта идея не лишена некоторой…

– Мы не будем разносить планету на куски, только потому что твой талант наседки проявился таким… буквальным образом, – сказала Ухура строго.

– Эти мерзкие ящерицы вам дороже меня?!

– У них роскошные пляжи. А у нас давно не было отпуска.

– Тринадцать сребреников, – буркнул Маккой со всем возможным презрением.

– Есть… – Ухура облизала губы – нервная привычка, на которой зачастую ловил ее Маккой, – один вариант.

– И он мне не понравится, – прозорливо уточнил Маккой.

– Скорее всего.

– Секунду, – он выставил перед собой ладонь, отвернулся к шкафчику с препаратами для неотложки и отыскал за маркированными флаконами початую бутылку виски. Глотнув несколько раз, Маккой вытер рот, повернулся к Ухуре и кивнул: – Давай свой вариант.

– Сассахи… – Ухура тщательно подыскивала слова, – очень уважают доблесть.

– В смысле воинскую? – нахмурился Маккой. – Нужно будет кого-нибудь убить? Без проблем. Одолжи мне Томпсона.

– Да. Нет. До конца дослушай! – возмутилась Ухура.

– Мы долго спорили, и я в конце концов смогла их убедить, что быть нянькой для бывалого космолетчика…

– Офицера!

– Вот-вот! В общем, практически оскорбление. Воина они в тебе по-прежнему не видят, как и во всех нас, если уж на то пошло… Но все же согласились испытать тебя. Нужно…

– Кого-нибудь убить! Я по-прежнему утверждаю, что Томпсон…

– Не убиться самому. И выиграть гонки на беговых ящерах.

 

 

У Сулу была трудная смена. Кто-нибудь другой в ответ на это только скептически бы хмыкнул: «Энтерпрайз» вот уже неделю стоял среди песчаных дюн безымянной пока что планеты, и своих прямых обязанностей Сулу не исполнял. К несчастью, это совсем не означало, что у него не было работы: наоборот. Исследование неизвестных планет было той еще – «еботней» – как называл это доктор Маккой в конце особенно тяжелой смены, и на Сулу обычно взваливали столько всего, что в конце дня он мечтал просто рухнуть в койку и отрубиться.

На этот раз он благополучно принял душ, облачился в пижаму и даже успел погладить по щеке фотографию далекого мужа. Затем кто-то громко и бесцеремонно постучал в его дверь.

Сулу посмотрел на дверь, перевел взгляд на разобранную постель и решил не открывать.

– Я знаю, что ты там, Хикару Сулу, – донесся из коридора злой и вздрюченный голос. Сулу вздохнул и прошлепал к двери.

За ней – вполне ожидаемо – обнаружился злой и вздрюченный доктор Маккой. Злой и вздрюченный доктор Маккой, от которого просто ужасно разило виски.

– Чем я могу помочь? – спросил Сулу вежливо, стараясь не дышать с Маккоем одним воздухом. – В столь неприлично поздний час, – добавил он с легким упреком.

Взгляд у Маккоя был тоже злой и необъяснимо трезвый.

– Я пришел за уроком по доблести.

Брови Сулу взмыли высоко вверх:

– Прошу прощения?

– Ты же из этих… самураев. Почти джедай – у тебя даже меч световой есть.

– И? – спросил Сулу осторожно.

– Что ваши делали в таких случаях?

– Таких – это каких?

– Когда их заставляли высиживать чужие яйца.

– Боюсь, – покаялся Сулу, – я не припомню подобного эпизода в японской истории. Если у вас все…

– А когда их притесняли?

Сулу ненадолго задумался.

– Обычно вырезали всех под корень, потом сжигали останки деревни и все засеивали солью.

– Думаешь, – спросил Маккой с сомнением, – у нас получится вырезать под корень хотя бы одного сассаха?

– Только если мы нападем все вместе, – честно сказал Сулу. – И если этого сассаха будет держать Джонсон.

Маккой уныло кивнул, и Сулу ободряюще похлопал его по плечу.

– Ложитесь спать. А завтра мы пойдем смотреть на этих ваших беговых ящеров.

 

 

Беговые ящеры сассахов во многом походили на самих сассахов – и немного на динозавров, о которых Маккой знал очень мало и предпочел бы не знать вообще. Он сам, Ухура, Сулу и Чехов стояли у стойла и смотрели, как беговой ящер жадно пожирает содержимое ведерка, которое поставил перед ним служащий ипподрома. Что-то чавкало и хлюпало. Маккой посмотрел на перепачканную красным морду бегового ящера и попятился.

– Я на это не сяду.

– Вообще-то, – тоном знатока сообщил Чехов, – ими надо править.

– Этим невозможно править.

– Тогда только в наседки, – сказала Ухура неумолимо.

Маккой сжал зубы: инстинкт самосохранения боролся в нем с отчаянием. Наконец отчаяние победило.

– Ну-ну, малыш, иди сюда, – он придвинулся к стойлу и осторожно протянул руку, собираясь погладить ящера по плоской голове. Тот посмотрел на него маленькими желтыми глазками и заклекотал. Затем раздался оглушительный грохот. Маккой опустил глаза на деревянную перегородку: из нее торчал огромный острый шип. Беговой ящер снова заклекотал и с некоторым трудом освободил лапу.

– С другой стороны, – сказал Маккой, попятившись, – высиживать яйца не так уж и плохо.

Ухура пожевала губу.

– Вот что, – сказала она наконец, – если ты себе что-нибудь забинтуешь, думаю, я смогу договориться с сассахами, чтобы тебя кто-нибудь представлял.

– Есть кто-то, кого тебе настолько не жалко? – удивился Маккой.

– Ну… вообще-то… – Ухура лукаво улыбнулась.

– Спок?! – ахнул Маккой. – Ты хочешь затащить на это чудовище Спока?! Да он же никогда! Ну разве что мы вкатим ему успокоительного и просто привяжем к ящеру. Тогда он может даже выиграть. Хм-м…

 

 

Маккой весь вечер рылся в медицинских справочниках, изучая особенности вулканской физиологии: за предыдущие четыре с лишним года ему такой возможности не представилось – Спок болел крайне редко. Все авторы справочников с разной степенью прозрачности намекали на то, что вулканцы – холодные, бесстрастные ублюдки, но на полях последней книги Маккой нашел от руки написанный рецепт дьявольского варева, способного искусственно вызвать кратковременный пон-фарр. Это был лучший вариант из всех возможных. Точнее это был единственный вариант, и, еще раз сверившись с рецептом (черт знает кем написанным, непроверенным и вполне возможно опасным), Маккой принялся смешивать медицинские препараты в пузатой колбе. Ему оставалось добавить последний ингредиент, когда в дверь лазарета постучали. Никто и никогда не стучал в лазарет – кроме Спока.

– Входите, коммандер, – крикнул Маккой, торопливо выдавливая в колбу пастообразное содержимое тюбика. Из колбы тут же повалил густой дым, она забурлила – и у нее отпало дно. Маккой чертыхнулся и отпрянул, но было уже поздно: предполагаемый препарат для пон-фарра уже начал разъедать ему ботинки.

– Я не вовремя? – спросил Спок, воздвигаясь на пороге лазарета.

– Ну почему же, – вздохнул Маккой. – Можете попытаться сделать мой день еще хуже. Правда, не уверен, что у вас получится.

Он посмотрел на Спока и нахмурился: тот выглядел…

Странно, подумал Маккой, и он просто не сумел бы подобрать слова точнее. Спок и вправду выглядел странно – и очень, очень решительно.

– Нет! – выпалил Маккой на автомате.

– Но вы же сами сказали! – удивился Спок. – Чтобы я что-нибудь сделал. Если вы мне нравитесь.

– Это необязательно! – тут же воскликнул Маккой и на всякий случай выставил перед собой ощетинившуюся осколками колбу.

– Это логично, – возразил Спок, в голосе которого звучала абсолютная уверенность в своей правоте. – Я поговорил с Ухурой, точнее, это она поговорила со мной, и я понял, что не могу оставить вас сассахам.

– Правда? – спросил приятно удивленный Маккой, опуская колбу.

– Однако пойти на дипломатический конфликт я тоже не могу.

Слова благодарности застыли у Маккоя на губах.

– Поэтому, – отважно закончил Спок, – я выиграю гонки на беговых ящерах от вашего имени.

Какое-то время Маккой молчал: ему очень, очень хотелось согласиться, но… Он снова подошел к шкафчику и, вытащив заветную бутылку виски, приложился к горлышку и очень долго не отлипал.

– Вы их хоть видели, этих беговых ящеров? – спросил он, когда бутылка опустела почти наполовину.

– У меня есть запись гонок с Императорского кольца, – ответил Спок. – Хотите, посмотрим? Это будет почти как сходить вместе в кино.

– Я вижу, – криво ухмыльнулся Маккой, – что вы и вправду поговорили с Ухурой.

 

 

Смотреть запись гонок с Императорского кольца они устроились на мостике – в компании дежурной смены и праздных любопытствующих. Раз или два Спок пытался закинуть руку на спинку кресла Маккоя, но, когда тот сунул ему под нос гипошприц, намек понял и руки все же убрал. Маккой отыскал глазами Ухуру и посмотрел на нее со зверским выражением. Та только сладко улыбнулась.

Маккой не знал, чего ожидать от Императорских гонок. Запись началась весьма банально – с трека, со стоящих у стартовой черты колесниц, с погонщиков в пурпурных набедренных повязках и со встопорщенными гребнями. Беговые ящеры нетерпеливо ковыряли землю лапами, шипели и грызли упряжь. Затем раздался громкий свист – и колесницы сорвались с места. Где-то сзади громко закашлялся Чехов, подавившись попкорном. Это был не заезд – это был чистый ад. Колесничие охаживали бичами беговых ящеров и друг друга, уворачиваясь на крохотном пятачке колесницы от ответных ударов, ящеры клекотали, скалились и быстро неслись вперед. Всем этим было просто невозможно как-то управлять.

Спок смотрел на изображение с широко раскрытыми глазами, и лицо его было бледным до прозелени.

– Ну как? – спросил Маккой горько. – Все еще хотите выиграть гонки от моего имени?

Спок повернулся и долгую секунду смотрел на него. Глаза у него, впервые за все время их знакомства понял Маккой, были темные и напоминали влажно блестящий гагат.

– Да, – просто ответил Спок, и Маккой с трудом сглотнул образовавшийся в горле тугой комок.

– Вы не сможете, – покачал он головой.

– Я попытаюсь, – настаивал Спок упрямо.

– Вас просто-напросто покалечит! – взорвался Маккой. – Я не могу этого допустить!

– Потому что я вам нравлюсь, – кивнул Спок.

– Потому что я, блядь, глава медицинской службы! – Маккой резко встал и двинулся прочь. У самого выхода с мостика он оглянулся: Спок смотрел ему вслед, и на какую-то секунду они встретились взглядами. Затем Маккой развернулся и ушел.

 

 

Наверное, гулять по столице сассахов – одному, без оружия и сопровождения – было не самой лучшей идеей.

«Но, – подумал Маккой горько, – если Пайк решит таки избегнуть дипломатического конфликта, я рискую застрять в этой дыре до конца своей жизни».

В каком-то смысле условия, которые предлагали сассахи, были не так уж плохи: ему придется в течение нескольких месяцев присматривать за так называемыми мертвыми кладками, в остальное же время он был свободен делать что угодно. Он мог валяться на пляже, мог заниматься исследованием эмпатических способностей сассахов, мог изучить их физиологию и продолжить практику врача…

Не такой уж плохой вариант, попытался убедить себя Маккой, и горько вздохнул.

– Отчего такая постная физиономия, доктор? – кто-то – явно не сассах – хлопнул его по плечу.

Маккой обернулся и открыл рот: перед ним, улыбаясь широко и нахально, стоял торговый агент Джеймс Т. Кирк.

 

 

Наверное, шляться с Кирком по злачным местам столицы сассахов было еще худшей идеей, чем гулять по ней в одиночку.

Бармен в кабаке, где они наконец осели, протирал кружки и, за вычетом хвоста, гребня и некоторой негуманоидности, ничем не отличался от барменов с прочих планет, на которых Маккою довелось побывать.

Потянув Маккоя к стойке, Кирк уселся на высоком табурете, хлопнув по стойке, подозвал бармена к себе и издал серию свистяще-шипящих звуков. Мультитранслятором он, как заметил Маккой, не воспользовался.

– Вы знаете сассахский? – изумился Маккой.

– Нет, но какой бы из меня был космолетчик, если бы я не сумел заказать выпивку где угодно, – ухмыльнулся Кирк.

Уголок рта Маккоя против воли дернулся вверх.

– Итак, что привело вас на Набу? – спросил Кирк, когда бармен поставил перед ними кружки с шипящим, пузырящимся содержимым. – Пейте, это безопасно. И хорошо забирает.

Маккой с сомнением покосился на кружку, но все же кивнул и отпил. На вкус напиток походил на водку с лимонадом. Потом до него вдруг дошло:

– На куда? – переспросил он, поперхнувшись.

– На Набу. Да, – подтвердил Кирк, – эту планету я тоже успел открыть до вас. Вся нужная документация…

– Да срать мне на документацию, – отмахнулся Маккой. – Есть ли какой-то способ убедить сассахов, чтобы они не сделали то, что им хочется сделать, – и при этом не создать дипломатический конфликт?

– Так, – Кирк отставил свою кружку. – Рассказывайте.

На то, чтобы изложить суть проблемы, у Маккоя ушло на удивление мало времени. Поэтому он повторил историю еще раз. И еще раз.

– Достаточно, я понял, – Кирк поднял руку, когда Маккой пошел на четвертый заход. – Так значит, этот ваш сексапильный коммандер собирается на гонки вместо вас?

– Он не мой, – машинально открестился Маккой и моргнул: – Вы что, и впрямь назвали Спока сексапильным?

– Да, назвал, – глаза Кирка смеялись.

– И вы и вправду считаете его сексапильным?

– И его. И вас.

Маккой снова моргнул, затем приложился к кружке:

– Мне тридцать два, я разведенка с малолетней дочерью, циник и пессимист.

– И, – вкрадчиво добавил Кирк, – медик с очень, очень талантливыми руками.

– Я не собираюсь с вами спать!

Кирк пожал плечами – безразлично и на удивление обидно.

– Вам что, все равно? – буркнул Маккой.

– Я сам не свой от горя, – заверил Кирк. – Надеюсь, ваш коммандер меня утешит.

Маккой против воли рассмеялся.

– У вас нет ни капли стыда.

– Да и зачем он мне?

– Скажите, если я напьюсь и отрублюсь?..

– Я оттащу вас на корабль – или мы оба заснем под стойкой.

– Годится.

 

 

Кирк не соврал: он и вправду оттащил Маккоя на корабль – вот только не на «Энтерпрайз». Маккой проснулся в мягкой, удобной постели под звуки «Yellow submarine», дремучей классики, пережившей века. Он огляделся: каюта была маленькой, но очень уютной. На полках стояли занятные безделушки и книги. На столике возле койки возвышался стакан воды и блистер аспирина.

Маккой посмотрел на себя – он был в старой футболке с надписью «Вудсток» и пижамных штанах.

– Доброе утро, доктор! – ожил интерком. – Мы с завтраком ждем вас на кухне. Давайте быстрее.

Кухню Маккой нашел по запаху – тот разносился на весь корабль: неповторимый аромат яичницы и жареного бекона.

– Выходите за меня замуж, – сказал Маккой, опустошив первую кружку кофе.

– Нет, – сказал Кирк с подчеркнутым достоинством. – Но если вы захотите заняться со мной сексом…

Маккой бесцеремонно ткнул в него кружкой:

– Добавки.

Это оказалось почти идеальное утро – именно по таким Маккой больше всего тосковал после развода. Вкусный и сытный завтрак, негромкая музыка, запах кофе и никакой спешки. Удобная пижама, редкие реплики, сонная, довольная леность.

Доев, он поманил Кирка пальцем и, когда тот наклонился, клюнул в щеку.

– Спасибо.

Тот прикоснулся к щеке и криво ухмыльнулся.

– Всегда пожалуйста.

 

 

Следующие несколько дней Маккой промаялся в лазарете от тоски и безделья. Гулять по столице Набу он больше не ходил, но пару раз выбирался на ипподром –смотреть, как Спок пытается управиться с беговыми ящерами и колесницей. Во время одной из таких попыток Спока просто выбросило на трек. Отделался он трещинами в ребрах и жестоким сотрясением мозга. Больше Маккой его к ипподрому не подпускал.

Когда наконец настал день соревнований, Маккою, уставшему от ложных надежд и бесконечного ожидания, просто хотелось, чтобы все поскорей закончилось.

Ухура втащила его, усталого и безучастного, на трибуны, и Маккой уставился на трек, очень жалея, что не захватил с собой виски. Их план был прост: поражение по неявке, короткий миг позора – а затем слово возьмет капитан Пайк, и что это будет за слово, Маккой не знал.

– И-и, – огласил сассах-распорядитель зычно, – на первой беговой дорожке Сулех. На второй – Хассан. На третьей – Шетсах. И на четвертой – наш гость из Галактического Союза.

Вот, подумал Маккой, вот оно – а затем на беговую дорожку медленно выехала колесница, запряженная двумя беговыми ящерами, и управлял ею…

Маккой разинул рот. Это был Кирк.

– Какого хрена?! – рявкнул он, вскакивая и тыча пальцем в Кирка. – Какого…

– Сулу, – скомандовала Ухура.

Сулу сделал подсечку, и Маккой снова рухнул на скамью.

– Да что за…

– Заткнись и не смей все портить, – процедила сквозь зубы Ухура.

– Его же сейчас размажет по треку! – процедил в ответ Маккой. – Ты вообще соображаешь… Кирк не имеет к этому никакого отношения!

Ухура безжалостно ухмыльнулась:

– Он – твой принц на беговом ящере. Надеюсь, если он все же победит, у тебя хватит порядочности ему отсосать.

– Он не победит! – рявкнул Маккой, позабыв смутиться. – Он проломит себе голову на первом же повороте, и тогда…

Раздался оглушительный свист: сассах-распорядитель взмахнул лапой, и колесницы ринулись вперед. Маккой наклонился, жадно вбирая в себя происходящее на треке и боясь упустить даже малейшую деталь. Кирк в любую секунду мог угодить под колеса, и его нужно будет спасать, и…

Кирк не угодил под колеса. Кирк не проломил себе голову ни на первом, ни на каком-либо другом повороте. Он мчался вперед, словно древний ахеец, без устали охаживая бичом и ящеров, и колесничих на других дорожках. Смех его, громкий, свободный и счастливый, волшебным образом летел над ипподромом, не смешиваясь ни с шипением и свистом сассахов, ни с грохотом колесниц.

– Кажется, – выдохнула Ухура с восхищением, – я влюбилась.

– И я, – машинально сказал Маккой и тут же сжал зубы. – То есть, ни хрена.

Кирк обошел одного колесничего, второго, благополучно преодолел извилистую петлю, едва не влетев в ограждение. Его беговые ящеры рвались вперед, как будто он прижигал их железом. Их мощные лапы поднимали в воздух тучи песка, хвосты колотили по бортам колесницы.

Сассахи на трибунах восторженно ревели, и Маккой не сразу понял, что все они приветствуют Кирка, не-сассаха и совершенного чужака.

– Но почему? – удивился он вслух.

– Мы не поймем, – с легким сожалением сказала Ухура. – Они эмпаты и чувствуют, как он… – она беспомощно пожала плечами. – Хотела бы я тоже это чувствовать.

Кирк преодолел финишную черту и, осадив ящеров, спрыгнул с колесницы. Взгляд его без устали прочесывал толпу и, найдя Маккоя, наконец остановился. Затем Кирк улыбнулся, широко, бесстыдно и совершенно невозможно.

– Кажется, – заметила Ухура, – тебе все же не придется высиживать яйца для сассахов.

– Нет, – сказал Маккой. – И нет, у меня не хватит порядочности. Но… я хотел бы, чтобы хватило.

 

 

Кирк со всей своей возможной наглостью приземлил свой корабль в центральном столичном парке. Маккой чертыхнулся, сделал глубокий вдох и решительно постучал по обшивке.

– Кажется, вы чем-то недовольны? – спросил Спок.

– Да. Нет. Просто заткнитесь, – буркнул Маккой.

Какое-то время они просто молча ждали, и Маккой даже успел понадеяться, что Кирк где-то в городе, но затем трап опустился, и Кирк показался на ступеньках.

– Ого, – присвистнул он, – сексапильный коммандер и неприступный доктор. Чем обязан?

– Мы пришли… – начал было Спок со всей возможной торжественностью, поднимаясь по ступеням.

– Поблагодарить тебя, – перебил его Маккой. – Спасибо. Вот.

Прежде, чем успел передумать, Маккой схватил Кирка за уши, притянул к себе и поцеловал. Поцелуй был не нежный и не страстный, но Маккой излил в него все свое раздражение, все отчаяние – и всю свою благодарность.

Через какое-то время он отпрянул и облизал губы. На вкус Кирк был словно яблоки и кофе.

– Еще, – сказал Кирк, немного отдышавшись.

– Хрен тебе, – буркнул Маккой. – Пойдемте, коммандер.

– Но я должен вынести ему благодарность от лица Звездного флота… – несколько растерянно начал было Спок.

– Минет? – с надеждой спросил Кирк.

– Вообще-то, грамоту, но если вы предпочитаете…

– О да, – перебил Кирк. – Однозначно предпочитаю.

– Ну тогда…

– Нет! – рявкнул Маккой. – Ни хрена! Вы не будете делать ему минет!

– А…

– И я тоже не буду.

– Но он же вас спас, – возразил Спок. – Спас члена экипажа «Энтерпрайза». И как коммандер, я обязан…

– Нет! – буркнул Маккой. – Вы ни хрена не обязаны. – Он с вызовом посмотрел на Кирка.

– Нет, – ухмыльнулся тот. – И вправду не обязаны. Секс по обязательствам страшно унылая штука. Но если вы хотите…

Прежде, чем Спок успел это обдумать, Маккой дернул его за руку и потащил прочь, бросив через плечо:

– Так. Нахрен.

– Но я и вправду хочу, – произнес вдруг Спок, когда они уже успели отойти от звездолета. – Он мне… нравится, – закончил он неуверенно. – Не так, как вы. Но… вы говорили…

– Скажете ему об этом как-нибудь в другой раз, – буркнул Маккой. – На какой-нибудь из мириада других планет.

Он запрокинул голову: над ними, обещая новые встречи и расставания, раскинулось бескрайнее звездное небо.


End file.
